


Pen Name

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out that all his encounters with Dean are somehow being posted as slash to websites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Name

Jensen rubbed his eyes and scanned the laptop screen for the fourth time. The words he read still not computing within his brain. 

Dean sped up his pumping fist and added a twist to the assault on Jensen's erection.

Jensen's hand squeezed around the thickness of Dean's dick, a deep rough yell 

escaped the Winchester's throat.

 

He shook his head, trying to erase the all to familiar images from his mind. The trailer door creaked and Jared's head poked inside. "Hey, Jen, whoa man, are you still on that computer? Dude, Misha didn't get you started on that Twittering did he?"

Jen whisked his hand through his hair, and gave Jared a slight grin. "No, just, reading."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, there's a lighting problem so they just pushed your next scene back. You've got like an hour." Jared's hazel eyes focused on the couch and back to Jensen.

Jen stared back at the screen, lost in the text again. "Okay, thanks. Hey, have you ever read the stuff these fans write?"

Jared stepped the rest of the way in and rested his hands on his hips. "You are a Twitterer....erer....er...........er." 

Jensen shot him a glance, green eyes smoldering. "No, smartass! I'm just reading something." He looked back at the screen and blushed. "I'll catch ya later okay? I think I need some sleep."

"Yeah, you've been at that for hours. . . , later." Jared left the trailer, head hung unnoticed to Jensen.

After the click of the door, the room went silent. The words danced on the screen, taunting Jensen as he read more.

"So, whatta think?" Her voice jolted him back to the room. "I'm not a professional but, I've read worse." She hid in the shadow of a cabinet, clicking her heel as she stepped into the light. Her black hair grazed her shoulder as she cocked her head toward Jensen. 

"You wrote this?" He gestured toward the screen, peering in to her dark brown eyes, looking for some sort of answer. 

She grinned mischievously back at him. "Yeah, I wrote it. The fangirls are eating it up. There's art!" 

"But how do you. . . ? How did you get in?" Jensen peered back at the cabinet where the girl had been lurking.

"A better question is how I got out?" She tossed back her head and let out a giggle. "Sweetie, you are a lot more messed up than you think."

"You wrote sex stories about me on the computer?" His head still sorting out the incomprehensible details. 

"Well, you did." She shook her head. "Honey, Dean is eating you up. The guilt, the responsibility, the killing. You are not dealing well." She stepped toward him. Almost eye to eye as he sat in the chair at his small desk. Her tiny hand cupped his chin. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard, but it's not me."

His voice came out icy and hard, his face brushing into her open palm. "I don't know how you know about any of this. But you better stop writing it. I'll have you put in jail so fast your head will spin."

Her giggle was louder this time, the loss of breath sending a pink glow through her cheeks. "That's cute. Threaten me with your Dean voice. Baby, you can't throw yourself in jail."   
She waited for the spark of recognition to glow in the green orbs. "Listen, some people have hot sexy affairs with their split personality to deal with stress, I write." She smiled wickedly waiting for his response.

"Wait, you?" Jensen licked his lips in frustration. 

"There we go. You got it. I am yet another fraction of that deeply shattered psyche you have there, hun. And I write slash about you." She peered down at his lush lips. "No, I write Damn Good slash about you."

Jensen smacked her hand off his face. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. "Are you trying to tell me I'm writing gay porn about myself?" He squinted up at her, trying not to look directly into her large chocolate eyes. 

"More Dean vibrato? Come on. I know you. I've watch you have sex. Steamy hot. . . "

"Enough! I don't post slash under the name. . ger. . . gero. . . ." 

 

She bit her lip. "You can call me Ger, that's fine. I gotta get going. I have so much to work on. There is a shit load of material rolling around up here." She winked. Her eyes seemed almost sympathetic as she walked back to the cabinet and disappeared. 

"So, ya met Ger? She probably should have told you not to read Peeping Dean." Dean leaned against the wall, boots crossed at the ankle. "You wouldn't like it."  
Jensen resisted the urge to search for the story Dean suggested. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, I get that vibe from you sometimes." Dean pushed himself off the wall and walked menacingly toward Jensen's chair. "Wanna write a story?"  
Jensen froze as the hunter fell to his knees before him. He leaned forward, taking Jensen's mouth into his own. A sigh tickled his ear from somewhere behind him. He felt small hands rub his shoulders. The pillow of breasts held his head.

"Ignore me. I'm just here for details." A chuckle bathed her voice as she continued. "Jensen's arousal pushed against his pants, fighting the confusion tumbling through his brain. Dean. . . .Dean. . . ."Dean's hand slid toward Jensen's throbbing dick, rolling eyes at Ger. "Dean rubbed the hard shaft through the denim, eliciting a moan from Jensen." The actor hadn't even realized he'd moaned. "This is great, I needed a new twist. I'm the twist!" Ger squealed as she walked to the couch and lounged back watching the action. "Nudity would be nice." Her voice was suddenly bored. 

Dean huffed. He stood stripping his clothes off his body, staring intently down at Jensen. He flipped a frown back at Ger on the couch. She smirked and scanned the length of his body, lingering along the line of his hip and flare of his ass. 

Jensen stood, lost in the sight of Dean's tanned skin. He reached his hand out grazing the hunter's chest and down the plain of his stomach. He reached around, grasping Dean's hard ass and pulling him toward the rough lines of his fully dressed body. 

"He fisted Dean's hard cock, feeling the leaking fluid slip through his fingers." Ger offered. "Just a suggestion."

Jensen took it, grasping Dean with more force then he meant. He sent the hunter's knees to buckle. Ger was there in a second, holding up the weakened body from behind. Her eyes flashed at Jen, amusement and arousal hiding in the deep brown.

He continued his stroke of Dean's throbbing member, actually noticing the pre-cum coating the tip. Jensen took a moment to drink in the hunter's undone body, thrashing into his hand, moaning uncontrollably. Ger still the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground in desire. 

Jensen cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn't desert him. "Ger wrapped her hand around Dean's cock, doubling the attack." Dean let out a scream at the thought.   
Ger hesitated. "You're sure." Her hand snaked around Dean's body but hovered near his hip. She waited for Jen to nod his head, his mouth nipping at Dean's collar bone. She squeezed the hard cock in her smaller hand, quickly finding Jensen's rhythm in the opposite direction. Dean cried out. His hard dick beginning to quiver against the two hands working his erection at a frenzied pace. 

As he watched the gyser of cum shoot between him and the hunter, Jensen became painfully aware of his own cock, hard and squeezed inside the his jeans. He used his free hand, the one not holding on in desperation to Dean's slowly deflating manhood, to free his own rock hard arousal. Ger walked around to help him out of his jeans, pushing the pants down past his hips. She pushed his hand to his own erection, she nipped playfully at his bicep. 

Ger guided Dean's lax body to the desk chair, positioning Jensen infront of the hunter. She smiled up sheepishly. "He'd never ask, but the boy loves a show." She winked heading back to the couch.

Jensen watched Dean's tongue wet his dry lips as he watched the actor stroke the hard red dick. Jen fought to hold back the building release. He was so far gone from just watching Dean that he knew he couldn't do it for long. 

The voice floated from the couch, soft and deep. "Dean watched longingly, waiting for the shot of liquid to coat Jen's obvious desire. Finally, Jensen couldn't hold back anymore." Jen felt his dick stutter against his will. "Hot cum dousing Dean's lap and dripping down Jensen's muscular thighs."   
Jensen's eyes were closed tight. His breath still raged as the he heard a knock on the door. "Hey, sleeping beauty, you coming to set." Jared's voice chuckled on the other side of the door. Jen opened his eyes, sighing at the mess of cum on his desk chair, the whole story blazing at him from his computer screen.   
"Yeah, just, yeah, I'm on my way."


End file.
